Delete This Page
Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ "A mother is, she who can take the place of all others, but whose place no one else can take.” '' ''- Mandy regarding her own family status Mandy Narcissa Lestrange (November 14th, 1991 - June 17th, 2021) was an English pure-blood witch, the eldest daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and the elder sister of Cara Lestrange and Matthew, Aliana, Kiro, Ron, Coulter Riddle. She was a member of the House of Black, as well as The Lestrange Family. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange died in the Battle of Hogwarts on the 2nd of May 1998, resulting in her being sent to live with her aunt and uncle, Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) and Lucius Malfoy. Mandy started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2006 and was Sorted into Slytherin House, despite Lucius wanting her to attend Durmstrang Institute of Magic. Mandy was discovered by Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and was discussing a future of studying magic elsewhere. Mandy grew fond of the Academy, and wanted to move to France, but never succeeded. After graduating from Hogwarts, Mandy became a Death Eater. She was considered to be an exceptionally dangerous woman, which lead to her gaining the role of The Dark Mistress in 2014. Mandy participated in several battles of the Third Wizarding War, making it a particular goal to murder any person who were members of Corwin Crouch's cause. She successfully murdered unknown witches and wizards who shared the same beliefs as Corwin, but did not manage to murder any of the main associates. She also murdered her own fiancee in order to stop his suffering after he tried to take his own life, but proceeded to tell her family and friends she found him dead. During the final battle with her Mother-in-Law Millene Crouch, Mandy was killed in a duel and stabbed in the abdomen. Before her death, Mandy gave birth to a daughter named Johanna, whom she conceived with her troubled late- husband, Corwin Crouch. Biography Early Life (1991 - 2006) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2006 - 2014) The Battle of Legacy (2014 - 2015) Life Between Wars (2015 - 2020) The Battle of Knowledge (2021 - Present) Physical Appearance Personality and Traits In her youth, Mandy was a very quiet and caution girl. She was always on guard when she was around other people, and never spoke to anyone willingly. Although she was very interested in learning more magic, she never let her knowledge turn into a weapon, unless she felt like she was truly in harms way. While she searched to develop her knowledge in magic more than the average witch or wizard, she also searched to know more about her family. Being an orphan and not growing up around most of her family, she found a lack of understanding within herself, and questioned why people would be terrified of her name. Mandy was not a woman who experienced a certain amount of compassion in her life. Her mother while raising her, didn’t show her much love and treated her like a student, and not like a daughter. She also struggled to make connections and relationships with her peers at school. Mandy only began to show compassion towards others when she was older. Although she married Corwin Crouch in her later years, her love for him eventually extinguished due to differences and other circumstances. Mandy would constantly hide her compassion due to being portrayed as weak. She wanted to appear strong so that she could live up to her name and not seem like someone who could easily be beat. Due to this many of Mandy’s family members found it hard to help her in her times of need. Mandy went through multiple phases of pushing her family away, and handling situations herself, not wanting her family members to get hurt, which in turn, resulted in herself being severely injured on multiple occasions. Mandy was also very paranoid. She never really believed anyone genuinely cared for her at times so she pushed people away, or rebelled against them and did what they told her not to do. She felt like this was the best solution due to her believing she was the reason why the war they all found themselves in was started in the first place. When she gave birth to Johanna, she grew more paranoid of Corwin, seeing as she didn’t want him to do anything to end her life. Mandy also grew paranoid during her second pregnancy, which lead to her using polyjuice potion to hide her appearance. Eventually her second child was killed before she could give birth, which lead to her becoming isolated and pushing those who cared for her away once more. Magical Abilities and Skills Knowledge Legilimency: '''Narcissa Malfoy had taught Mandy Legilimency in their past times as a way to bond and to create a connection with each other. Later during life this proved useful, seeing as Narcissa used it on Mandy quite frequently to see if she was okay and to see if she was safe. Mandy also used this skill on her family members to see if they were safe from the wars. '''Occlumency: '''Mandy was very skilled in Occlumency. She was able to block out whoever chose to invade her mind, and was able to manipulate what they saw. This became useful against Corwin since his main skill was Legilimency. She was able to not only block Corwin out of her mind and influence what he saw, but she was also able to cast occlumency on her family to stop Corwin from invading their minds as well. Eventually her skills lacked due to the circumstance of Corwin building a machine to advance his skills in Legilimency, becoming too powerful for Mandy and her skills. '''Non-verbal magic: '''Mandy was capable of performing non-verbal magic. The only known traces of her using non-verbal magic was when she would use Occlumency and Legilimency. She kept this skill somewhat to herself since she never wanted many people to know the skills she possessed. She preferred to reveal her skills during combat as a way of advantage. This took the other duelist off guard and normally lead to their demise. '''Wandless Magic: Mandy was also one of the few who was capable of producing magic without a wand. She was able to torture others with the Cruciatus Curse, freeze people to the spot, and unfreeze herself and others. She also studied more advanced versions of this magic, and had kept her talents a secret, in hopes of never needing to use them. Curses Cruciatus Curse: '''The most used and well known curse that Mandy knew was the Cruciatus Curse. She used this curse every opportunity she had in order to show people she was in power. Due to her advanced knowledge, she was capable of killing someone out of pure pain and torture. She succeeded in killing multiple people with this inhumane practice, while fatally injuring others, in attempts to recreate her mother's torture on the aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom. It was rumored that Mandy was able to cast the curse without a wand, which made her a high priority and extremely dangerous target to the Ministry of Magic. '''Killing Curse: '''Avada Kedavra was another curse that Mandy knew well. She used this curse in order to finish her opponents that she felt was not worth her time and effort. Mandy preferred to torture her victims and then kill them after they had begged her for mercy. The only known time she had used the killing curse was to kill her own fiancee, after he had tried to take his own life, and begged her to help him. She reluctantly agreed to end his life, giving him a quick and painless death. Skills '''Dueling: '''Mandy was a superior duelist. At times, she was able to take on multiple people at once. She was known for killing hundreds of people, without hesitation. She was also able to duel Corwin Crouch multiple times, severely injuring him in the process. She never had the emotional strength to kill him since she still felt an emotional connection. The only people who could be considered up to standard with Mandy's skills are Narcissa Malfoy, Corwin Crouch and Matthew Riddle, seeing as they are the only ones who managed to defeat her or slow her down in single-handed combat. Boggart '''Resurrection Stone: '''Mandy Lestrange was terrified of temptation, which lead to her boggart being the Resurrection Stone. She believed the stone itself was not a way to bring back her loved ones from the dead, but instead was a way to convince her to commit suicide and join those she had lost. This created a void in her, seeing as she longed to be with her deceased daughter (and later son, husband, and sister), but refused to leave her other family members to fight alone in the Battle of Legacy, and later the Battle of Knowledge. Posessions Wand Dagger Books Infant Items Relationships Family '''Bellatrix Lestrange: Rodolphus Lestrange: Cara Lestrange: Johanna Lestrange: The Malfoys: The Riddles: Millene Crouch: Romantic Interests '''Corwin Crouch: '''Initially, Mandy and Corwin were nothing more than classmates. The two were both sorted into Slytherin house when they arrived at Hogwarts, where most of their classes were shared and they would occasionally work together on schoolwork. It wasn’t until Mandy’s 6th year at Hogwarts that she and Corwin became more intimate. Mandy was somewhat interested in another man at this time but eventually, after witnessing Corwin’s skills and interest in the dark arts, she became more open and attracted to him. The two began a relationship, which initially worked very well for the two. They left the school year on fantastic terms and carried their passion through the summer, despite not seeing each other. When school started again, they preceded just as they did during their previous school year. During the second half of their final year at school, Mandy and Corwin’s relationship started to experience difficulties. While the two both had a love for the dark arts, Corwin’s lack of empathy for most other people took a turn for the worst. Mandy started to feel neglected by him due to his choice of power instead of family, and grew distant from him. Eventually she was convinced by some her friends that Corwin’s mental stability had passed the point of reason, and was too dangerous to remain in intimate contact with. Mandy acknowledged this and revealed that she was pregnant with his child, much to the shock of those around her. It wasn’t until after the school year had ended and everyone had graduated that the falling out between the two took place. Corwin wanted Mandy to leave Scotland with him so that the two could raise their child in Bulgaria, where Corwin was raised. Mandy rejected the idea, citing that everyone she knew and loved was in western europe, and thus refused to leave them. This decision enraged Corwin, who interpreted it as a lack of loyalty on Mandy’s part rather than an emotional connection to those around her. Mandy eventually moved away from Corwin, and went to live with the rest of her family instead. Several days later, Corwin found Mandy in the streets of London burning down an orphanage. Mandy still held some trust towards him, and let him approach her. He pleaded for forgiveness until Mandy let her guard down to him. It was in that moment that Corwin drew a knife and viciously stabbed Mandy multiple times in the womb, seemingly killing their unborn child and mortally wounding Mandy in the process. Corwin escaped, but Mandy vowed to kill Corwin for committing such an act. Mandy rallied all of her friends and allies behind her and travelled to Corwin’s house. There, a massive duel ensued between parties. Corwin was outnumbered and had to retreat soon after but was pursued by former classmate Magnus Wrynn who wounded him, then fled. Mandy vowed to continue to target Corwin until she dug her blade into his throat and killed him. Corwin wasn’t Mandy’s true love, but due to her not feeling good enough to be with Nick, she dated Corwin. She fell in love with his passion for dark arts and his determination for doing work to better himself and his skils. The true cause of their relationship falling apart can be credited to Corwin’s paranoia above all else. If Corwin had simply accepted that Mandy wanted to maintain ties with the rest of her friends and family, rather than viewing the claim as a betrayal on her part, Corwin might have gotten the family he wanted. Friends Trivia * Mandy was inspired by the characters; Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter), Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians), Regina Mills (Once Upon A Time), Lady Macbeth (Macbeth) and Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) * Mandy was the oldest in the group * Mandy was fluent in Parseltongue, French, Greek, Italian and Spanish * Mandy used to wear a long cloak to hide her figure, but eventually wore more casual business attire to flatter her figure and to accommodate her age * Mandy’s most used spell was Crucio * Mandy was the only person in the group was capable of torturing someone until they died